RYU: Owner’s Guide and Maintenance Manual
by a. k. ashford
Summary: Your very own Guide and Maintenance Manual for your RYU AMAKUSA unit. For enjoyment purposes. R


A/N: For this Manual I was inspired by a work of a fellow writer. So I made my RYU AMAKUSA manual. I support the MegxRyu pairing so you might see a few, little parts…where…never mind just see it for yourselves.

For Ryu's information I based it on _KONAMI's Tentei Gakuen Q Kioukan no Satsui© PS2 Game_ Character Biographies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tentei Gakuen Q/Detective School Q. If I did… something bad might've happened

* * *

.**RYU: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Congratulations! You just purchased a RYU AMAKUSA unit!

This manual will guide you on your way to making the lifeless unit into a 'Damn fine-ass chick magnet.' We will go over the basics of this unit and to the supporting units you may want to purchase as well.

**  
The Basics:**

Name: Ryu Amakusa (AKA: "Purple-boy," "Master," or "Ryu-chan")

Date of Manufacture: Classified Identification

Place of Manufacture: Dr. Konkon's Great Robots Inc., Japan

Star Sign: Scorpio (Sasoriza "さそりざ")

Height: 166cm (roughly around 5"5)

Weight: 50kg (roughly around 110.2lbs)

Length: Classified Identification (call in and ask for 'Anubus' Little Secrets,' 'Kazuma's Extensive Biography,' or 'Nanami's Surveillance Cameras.')

Energy Type: AB

**  
Your RYU AMAKUSA will come with the following accessories:**

One long sleeved gray turtle neck shirt

One Pair of dark colored kakis

One Pair of mid length socks

One Pair of black shoes

One metal plate necklace

Other essentials

Note: Before you open up your RYU AMAKUSA unit be sure to have plenty home cooked meals (ramen, leek, soybeans and junk foods) to satisfy his energy needs. (Note: Contents may be in the bottom of the package due to the delivery.) He may try to Amakusa Silent Seduce© you into submission; however, if you can hold his seduction he might listen to you.

**  
Programming:**

Programmed with different useful habits your RYU AMAKUSA unit will be able to accomplish the following jobs:

Cracking Cases: As one of the top students of DDS, RYU AMAKUSA will have an IQ superior to the average person and higher observation skills. He will be in handy for murder cases to finding your lost car keys.

Bodyguard: One of the rare programs installed with a 'kick-ass' martial arts mode, which includes Judo, Karate, Akido, Taekwondo and Kung-fu. RYU AMAKUSA will be able to guard you from the toughest of the baddies.

"Helper": With his intelligence and good looks, your RYU AMAKUSA unit will have no trouble memorizing all the answers to all the critical questions on the SAT off your nerdy/geeky neighbor. Allow him to help you with your exams, or so. Top Elite schools will never be the same.

Bait: Need to run off? Luckily your RYU AMAKUSA unit has the bait system, meaning, he can be the bait in needy situations. (He can beat the plum out of them later, don't worry.)

Attraction: Afraid that the 'it' people will not come to your parties? Fear not! Now that you have your very own RYU AMAKUSA unit, just state that RYU AMAKUSA will be there and they will be in your party before it even starts.

**  
Your RYU AMAKUSA will come with the following moods:**

Smooth Boy (default)

Seriously Concentrating

Babe-magnet

Happy-joy-joy! (locked)

Evil Dominator (double locked)

Out of Character (locked)

**  
Cleaning:**

It's not an option to bathe your RYU AMAKUSA unit. It's a must to clean him so that he can properly activate his 'Babe-magnet' mode and 'Smooth Boy' mode. It is a wonderful idea to step in the shower **with** your RYU AMAKUSA and teach him how to operate the machinery. Be sure to keep censored strips in handy to hide away some naughty things if you wish.

Warning: RYU AMAKUSA units and its manufacturers are not responsible or liable for any marital disputes caused by bathing an RYU AMAKUSA unit.

**  
Energy:**

Your RYU AMAKUSA unit will survive with foods of his liking. Ask him what he likes and regularly change his menu every week.

Like all the other units except the ANUBUS unit, your RYU AMAKUSA is required to have at least 6 hours of sleep for a functional RYU AMAKUSA.

Warning: Not giving your RYU AMAKUSA unit enough sleep will cause an 'Out of Character' mood.

**  
Relations to the other units:**

RENJOU KYU: This unit is quite special to your RYU AMAKUSA - it can activate his 'Happy-joy-joy!' mode if well acquainted with, but at first meet it will still be in its default mode.

MINAMI MEGUMI: Even if it doesn't seem like it, your RYU AMAKUSA likes having a pink haired unit around him. With furious blushing and minimal flirting, she will bother your RYU AMAKUSA occasionally. Take note that once your RYU AMAKUSA unit goes to 'Out of Character' moment, only a MINAMI MEGUMI unit can revive him. She is also handy in 'cracking cases' because of her photographic memory.

TOUYAMA KINTAROU: This unit may not be handy to RYU AMAKUSA at times, but this somewhat perverted unit can help your RYU AMAKUSA to sharpen his 'kick-ass' martial arts mode. Together they create the ultimate fighting force.

NARUSAWA KAZUMA: The smallest unit that 'Dr. Dokiri's Great Robots Inc.' has to offer, NARUSAWA KAZUMA can help decode secret messages and play the cool games. Sadly, NARUSAWA KAZUMA doesn't have enough body strength to be on the field.

ANUBUS: ANUBUS units are known to usually molest, harass, and pet your RYU AMAKUSA unit until he goes completely nuts. ANUBUS units will try to contact the special Pluto infrared signal (found on your RYU AMAKUSA's neck) and take your RYU AMAKUSA away from the other units. (Please do not leave your RYU AMAKUSA alone with ANUBUS units.)

KELBEROS: One of the most deadly units (not to mention drop dead gorgeous) KELBEROS will not give mercy to turning your RYU AMAKUSA into a scrap pile. Please try to keep your RYU AMAKUSA away from KEBEROS at all costs. Be aware that they do not make a good love-team together.

**  
Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: While I was bathing my RYU AMAKUSA, he suddenly went 'Out of Character'? What should I do save him!

A: If he drowned because of taking in too much water, we suggest that you borrow a MINAMI MEGUMI unit and make her, MEG Breathe© your unit and he will be back in no time.

Q: I accidentally left my RYU AMAKUSA for a couple of days! He's 'Out of Character.' Now what will I do! HELP ME! I want my RYU back!

A: The only way to solve an 'Out of Character' mode is to have a MINAMI MEGUMI, around so that she could MEG Breathe© the 'Out of Character' unit.

Q: I told my friend's KELBEROS unit that I have a RYU AMAKUSA unit, now my prince is gone! What should I do! If you don't help me I will kill all your KELBEROS units!

A: I'm sorry to hear that, we suggest that you buy the NANAMI or HONGO unit to track your RYU AMAKUSA unit down together with the TOUYAMA KINTAROU unit. We beg you not to send NARUSAWA KAZUMA, RENJOU KYU or MORIHIKO DAN units if you want to have them back in full condition.

Q: Why is my RYU AMAKUSA unit acting strange? He's all 'evil dominator' now! What should I do to make him go back to 'Smooth-boy'?

A: Did you leave your RYU AMAKUSA unit with an ANUBUS unit? Most likely, the molestation, harassing, and petting (or any other malicious acts, for that matter), has turned your RYU AMAKUSA unit crazy. To revive your unit, please borrow a SHINO KATAGIRI unit, she will clear his mind and help him focus once again.

Q: I bought a MINAMI MEGUMI unit and my RYU AMAKUSA one doesn't want to make little children together. What's wrong?

A: When you open up your RYU AMAKUSA unit, he will have a mind of a 14 year old; sex is the last thing on his mind at the moment. You might want to wait for a couple of years before you tell them so.

Q: Whenever I tell my RYU AMAKUSA unit that the ANUBUS and KELBEROS units are coming over to play he goes 'Out of Character' before they even arrive. Why is that?

A: A simple mistake. ANUBUS and KELBEROS units are programmed to ruin RYU AMAKUSA unit's lives. Of course your RYU AMAKUSA will be scared, if he had a RENJOU KYU nearby he might be able to fight back.

Q: My RYU AMAKUSA unit is scared of murder/detective shows, why is that? I need his help to crack them before the main character does.

A: The RYU AMAKUSA unit has suffered a sad past, in where which he was forced to stay in unbearable conditions with the other units. I suggest that you accompany your RYU AMAKUSA unit with one of his friend units to help him endure the detective shows.

Q: I want to unlock the special moods, how do I do that?

A: Play around with your RYU AMAKUSA unit and find out his reactions to things and you may be able to unlock special things.

Q: There are fan girls in my front yard, and most of them have RENJOU KYU units! How can I get them away from my RYU AMAKUSA!

A: Those rabid Yaoi fan girls…The only way to survive is to hide somewhere safe. I suggest that you distract them by telling them there is a TOUYA KINTAROU or a KELBEROS unit two miles away. As they leave run away with your RYU AMAKUSA unit.

Q: Can I have sex with my RYU AMAKUSA unit?

A: I don't think I should answer that.

**  
Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Your RYU AMAKUSA unit is not himself; he is licking boys and starting to act like the ANUBUS units. He is also wearing your favorite make-up to get really pale skin.

Solution: Your RYU AMAKUSA unit is being possessed by an ANUBUS unit, this problem cannot be solved. You leave your RYU AMAKUSA unit that way and try your luck with the KEBEROS unit, which is not vulnerable to the ANUBUS unit.

Problem: Your RYU AMAKUSA unit has just killed all his team members, and now your RYU AMAKUSA will not go back to his 'Smooth-boy' mode.

Solution: Once he has killed all his teammates we suggest that you revive them with a MINAMI MEGUMI, if not buy his team members once again to satisfy his dominating needs.

Problem: You asked for a gorgeous unit from Dr. Dokiri's Great Robots, Inc. But instead of getting your purple haired boy, you get a black haired drop dead gorgeous unit.

Solution: Be sure that you ordered the RYU AMAKUSA unit not the KELBEROS unit. With the proper care and maintenance, your KELBEROS unit will be able to equal the hot RYU AMAKUSA unit.

**  
Last but not the least:**

With love and proper care, your RYU AMAKUSA will grow into someone who can show off on the catwalk. In the end, if he manages to kill an ANUBUS and a KELBEROS unit. He will be in the mood for lots of hot, wild sex with MINAMI MEGUMI units, leaving you with many adorable little Amakusa children, with looks just like their parents. Because your RYU AMAKUSA unit is a certified Bishonen©, as he will grow old and begin to loose it, you may want to write down who will receive the little RYU AMAKUSA units before you die.

**  
Thank you and have fun with your RYU AMAKUSA unit.**

_Dr. Konkon's Great Robots, Inc._

_Special Note: Dr. Konkoni's Great Robots, Inc. will be manufacturing your Original Characters of Tentei Gakuen Q. Will have the same functions as the MINAMI MEGUMI unit, but with be ten times its normal price with an additional price of half-blooded beings. Dr. Konkon's Great Robots manufactures will not be eligible to the destruction of your Mary sues, we mean Original Characters by the RYU AMAKUSA units. In case of the activation of the 'Evil Dominator' mood, please contact us at 0198-KON._

_LIMITED OFFER!_

_

* * *

A/N: That finishes it, I will keep my fingers crossed and I will hope you will review, probably ask for more manuals for the other DSQ members._

_And if I feel like it I may be able to grant your wishes._

_Oh, Original Character Productions will be done in requests of reviews._


End file.
